


Day 15: Not the Plan

by LtLime23



Series: August MEFFW Challenge [13]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLime23/pseuds/LtLime23
Summary: Day 15 of the Month of FanfictionI'll admit this is a very loose interpretation of the Prompt: Past, Present & Future....Follows on from Day 7: Take Control





	Day 15: Not the Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15 of the Month of Fanfiction
> 
> I'll admit this is a very loose interpretation of the Prompt: Past, Present & Future....
> 
> Follows on from Day 7: Take Control

Dr. T'Perro had the Pathfinder between her legs, straddled across Sara's thighs, knees pressed into the med bay bed, she broke their heated kiss, hands tugging at the hem of Ryder's shirt, pulling it upwards. 

Sara flicked the garment off her wrist, only just having time to register Lexi's fingers grabbing a fistful of her hair, forcing her head towards one of the Asari's exposed breasts.

Lexi threw back her head, not letting go as Ryder's hot mouth met her skin, "this wasn't how I'd planned it" she gasped in frustration.

Ryder pulled back, staring at Lexi, "you'd planned this?"

Hands roamed bodies, hot skin on skin, breathing that hitched in the back of throats, struggling to squeeze past desire. "Yes Pathfinder, I planned this, after you kissed me, all angry and fucked off."

Ryder smirked, "don't blame me for this, you told me to take control in search of a positive outcome."

Lexi pushed Ryder back, hand still in Sara's hair, holding on, kissing hard all teeth and bite, "that's not what I meant Pathfinder, this isn't what was supposed to happen" Lexi looked at her notes that lay forgotten on her desk, "I spent hours planning this session, I've got a list of pertinent questions to ask, I laid it out in my head Sara, where you'd sit, where I'd  
sit, my body language, I'd lived that future in intimate detail, I was prepared!"

Sara couldn't help but laugh, she brazenly slipped her hand into Dr T'Perro's pants, cupping Lexi, "You feel pretty prepared."

Lexi moaned, yanking Sara's wrist away from her, "this isn't how it goes Sara" teeth biting the Pathfinder's shoulder.

"So, you had it all planned out, so what?" Sara teased, thumbs pressing on the crests of blue hipbones.

"It would have been fine had you not shown up early! When have you ever arrived early? Ever? In your entire existence?"

"I'm early when it works in my favour" Sara purred into Lexi's neck.

Lexi sighed, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth "and fresh out of  
the shower, grin on your face, occupying the same space I wanted to."

"You kissed me Dr. T'Perro." Ryder stated, her tongue running along the sharp ridge of Lexi's clavicle. 

"I know Sara" Lexi pushed her body into the Pathfinders, hungry with breathless wanting, "and now there's only one question I want answered."

Sara felt her body arch up to meet Lexi's as the Doctor's nails raked her sides, "which is?"

"What do you sound like when you come?"


End file.
